This invention relates to weapons, such as firearms which are laser aimed, and more specifically relates to a mount for attaching a device, such as a laser gunsight, to a weapon.
Laser aiming devices for firearms are well known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,754; 4,233,770; 4,313,272; and 4,313,273. In each of the devices disclosed in these patents, it is important that the laser beam emitting device be properly mounted to the firearm in order to obtain accurate aiming. The mounts for the lasers shown in these patents cannot readily be attached and removed from the weapon. It would be advantageous, however, to have a mount which can quickly be attached and detached from the weapon for immediate interchange for use on another weapon or for storage when not in use.
Other considerations are important in providing a means for quickly mounting and detaching a laser gunsight from a weapon. For example, since the combined weight of the weapon and its ammunition becomes critical in combat situations where maneuverability in the field is essential, it is important that any mounting means be lightweight. Further, in order to provide economy and convenience, it would be advantageous to provide a mount which requires no modification to the weapon. Such a mount should also provide adjustment for windage and elevation, enabling the laser gunsight to be removed from the weapon and remounted and still remain properly aligned. Further, there should be no interference with the conventional sights of the weapon, thereby allowing the user an instant choice as to which aiming method is used.
The present invention provides such a mount.